Grown Up
by BlackShuriken
Summary: This is a continuance of Growing up Fast. It would be wise to read that one first. The girls are now nine years old and are told how special they are. One night they meet the man from their father's past and find out just how special they are. Please RxR
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuance of Growing up Fast. It would be wise to read that one first.**

**Again written with dondena, though containing the story was my idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles regular or mutated.**

XXXx

_Taking a deep breath, Donatello hugged his two daughters close. It was dusk and it was the only time he took them out. Even at five months he was still really protective of them. He looked down at the two tiny turtles he held. Benedetta was wide awake and was staring up at him while her sister was fast asleep. Even though they had started as human egg cells, they looked more like him and his brothers. The only main differences were the hands. Where he and his bros had three fingers on each hand, the girls had four digits on each hand. _

_Benedetta had the same green skin tone as Donatello and his brothers if not slightly lighter green skin and Donatello's brown eyes. She was also slightly bigger and was the more energetic twin while Carina was smaller and more delicate. Carina was the one of the two that had the more drastic coloring. Her skin was a light sea green while her big eyes were a maroon. She was the quieter one and preferred the silence while her twin loved loud noise._

_Donatello looked up from his children where they suckled their pacifiers in the carelessness of sleep. Benedetta had finally fallen asleep. Shifting them into the double Gerrypack that he had made to strap onto his plastron he flipped the enforced lid over them. It allowed them to breathe but also protected them if he ever had to fight. But in all the time that he had been bringing them to the surface nothing had ever happened. Plus normally Tanya went with him and carried the twins while Donatello kept a lookout. Tonight though, it was just him because Tanya had to work late._

_He began to make his way back when he began to feel uneasy. It was the same feeling from before. Back when he ran into…._

_He spun around and drew his bo and took a defensive stance. "Alright, I know your there. Show your face now." Donatello ordered, glaring into the shadows like before._

_"Hello Donatello." The feminine voice sent chills down his spine._

_Donatello was tired of these run ins with the human and spun around to try to get a fix on the source of the voice. He heaved a sigh of disgust and then let out a groan. "What do you want?" Donatello's voice was seething. _

_Sir let out a giggle. Even though Donatello couldn't see him, he pinpointed the area that Sir was lurking. "I wanted to see you one more time. To see how you are doing. " There was a pause but in that pause there was the unmistakable fact that even though Donatello couldn't see him, he was sure that the man was grinning his head off. _

_Donatello raised an eyeridge and began to back away. He was still nervous and unsure about this human. _

"_Where are you going, Donatello? I want to see the twins. I know you had them." Sir said._

_Time seemed to stop as all kinds of thoughts ran through his mind. Thoughts from Sir kidnapping or even killing the girls had Donatello's muscles tense up rock hard. His defensive stance turned aggressive. "I warned you to stay away from me and my family, yet you keep showing up. This is the last warning. Go now and stay away or I will be forced to use drastic measures."_

"_Ah come on now Donatello…you should be thanking me. I gave you the means to have the twins." Sir's curiosity pushed him to take another step forward towards the already agitated turtle. _

_With a growl mixed with a snarl, the usually mild mannered turtle didn't hesitate in using his bo staff. He shot the end out into the shadows where he saw the shape of the human. The end of the staff hit the human in the left knee. With a shocked and pained groan, the human fell to his knees. Then with a flourish twist of his hands the bo swung through the air. High over his head he paused it. "They're girls…and thank you." Donatello said with a rare tone of __snarkiness, and then__ using his bo staff as a bat, he slammed the wood into Sir's head. _

_There was a 'thump' as Sir's body hit the ground. Although the thought of what Sir looked like crossed his mind, Donatello didn't even use the moment to discover that. Instead he turned and fled to the nearest manhole. He gracefully moved from the roofs to the darkened alley where the manhole was waiting to let him head down into the sewers again. He lifted the lid and slid through the manhole, sliding the cover all the way with a kur-thunk._


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a continuance of Growing up Fast. It would be wise to read that on first.**

**Again written with dondena, though containing the story was my idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles regular or mutated.**

XXXXX

Donatello opened his eyes. He then closed them, savoring the last moments of peace before…the door flew open and two green blurs raced across the room and leaped into the air with growing ninja grace and landed in the bed. Donatello bounced all the while hearing the sound of light giggling. When he finally stilled he sat up to look at his two daughters. They were looking at him with bright eyes.

Both already had their bandanas on and could barely contain their excitement. "Come on Dad. You said after training this morning we could go to the movies." Benedetta said as she took her father's hand and gave a slight pull.

"Please Daddy?" Carina turned her big maroon colored eyes to him.

While Donatello loved both his children dearly, he had a special bond with Carina. She was his 'little girl' and always following him everywhere. He nodded. "Yes, I did promise. But after training and after breakfast." Donatello's eyes strayed to the other side of the bed and gave a sigh. He turned back to his daughters. "Alright, go meet with Uncle Leonardo. I'm positive that he's already down in the dojo."

Benedetta grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her out of the room and Donatello could hear the footsteps of his two daughters as they headed down to the dojo. Both Splinter and Leonardo were training his daughters in ninjitsu; though it was mostly Leonardo, as Master Splinter was getting older not very gracefully, though the old human rat was still ever aware. He mostly helped coach from a pillow because he was moving slower than before…sometimes needing to be carried when his aching joints stiffened too much, and his cinnamon brown fur had long since shifted to gray. Though Donatello and his brothers had never called Splinter 'Father,' his daughters imprinted him as their Grandfather.

As Donatello reflected on these thoughts he donned his pads and mask. He then headed downstairs to where Jane Goodfellow was sitting drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. Five years ago when Splinter started getting a cough Tanya and Jane told him that the damp sewer is not good for him and the twins. Since the two humans had become part of the family they had told the turtles that they had more then enough room for all the turtles and Splinter. So renovating the basement of Jane and Tanya's building, they split the basement up. One half for Donny's lab and the other half for a dojo. They then split up the three floors of the apartment building. The first floor had two bedrooms plus the kitchen, den and a storage room. One bedroom was Jane's. They gave the other to Splinter. Both bedrooms had private bathrooms. The second floor had been mostly empty. The third floor that was always empty and used for storage consisted of three bedrooms and one full bathroom and one half bathroom. The whole third floor was given to the brothers.

Jane nodded to Donatello. "Morning. The girls do their daily alarm clock?"

Donatello nodded. "No need to buy a clock to get out of bed. Just have them jump on the bed a few times. It'll get anyone up." He rolled his eyes while smiling.

Jane laughed. She looked back to the paper as Donatello poured a cup of coffee himself. "So what did you promise them to have even Carina to hurry to morning lessons?" Jane asked as she scanned the paper.

"An afternoon movie. It's Wednesday and the crowds will be small." Donatello said as he took a sip of the strong black coffee.

"Maybe. It's summer and the fair out on Coony Island opened today." Jane informed when she saw the full-page ad staring at her when she turned the paper. She put it down and slid it across the table to Donatello.

He picked it up and scanned the page. "Hmm…so I see. Maybe we should wait then."

Jane shook her head. "Take them. They're eight, old enough to mind. Just don't tell them about the fair…_I'm_ going to take them."

Donatello laughed. "You keep on…you're going to spoil them."

The sound of a giggle drew the two's attention to see Tanya walk into the kitchen with a black leather suitcase. "If you two haven't noticed…you're _both_ spoiling them." She smiled.

Donatello smiled then frowned when he saw the suitcase, remembering how heavy it can be sometimes. He stood and took the case from her while kissing her forehead. "No lifting anything heavy, remember?" In taking the suitcase he was right, it was heavy.

Tanya smiled fondly though she gave a small roll of her eyes. "But, I do have to carry it," she protested. "And I'm pregnant…. not crippled."

"I don't care," Donatello said. " I want what's best for you and unlike many males I _do_ know what's like. So…just humor me, will you, please? Indulge me?"

Jane laughed softly into her coffee. "You better do what he says honey..."

Tanya sighed and nodded. "Fine." She smiled fondly at him and walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee. She lifted the cup to her lips when…

"Donatello, give me back my coffee."

"No."

"Now I can't have coffee?" Tanya asked as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter.

"You're close to the due date. You really need to stop." Donatello said as he finished the rest of his own coffee and began on the stolen cup.

"You allowed me to drink it before. Why stop me now?" Tanya asked as she glared at him.

Donatello sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose ridge. "I was lenient in allowing you the coffee. Remember we agreed to only three cups a day? And it's nine o'clock in the morning and you're just walking in the door? I _know_ you were at your office."

Tanya sighed and looked away, then back at Donatello. "Yeah, so?"

"Yeah, ever since Jane retired you work too hard." He stopped and looked at Tanya. "And that's what you always say to me huh?"

Tanya grinned. It was. Whenever he got lost in a project he would forget everything around him. She nodded.

"Touché. But slow down ok?"

She nodded again. "That is actually why I was at the office early this morning." She walked over the table and eased into the chair.

Her mother stopped snickering. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I was finishing up a few things and filled out a leave. So now I have three months of maternity leave**."** Tanya looked at her watch. "The girls down in the dojo?"

Donatello nodded, sitting down beside her finishing the cup of coffee. "Yeah. They did their normal bed jumping to wake me."

Tanya laughed. "Don't they love doing that?"

Donatello snorted, "Yeah." He sounded annoyed but there was an amused look on his face.

Jane finished her own coffee. "So, Tanya, what's in the bag?" she asked, nodding at the brown shopping bag that Tanya had sat on the bag.

Tanya smiled. "It's something for the girls."

"Who's spoiling them now?" Donatello teased.

Tanya mocked glared. "I don't spoil them as much as you two do. Even Splinter and Michelangelo don't help."

Jane scoffed, "Me and Splinter have a reason. We're grandparents. And Michelangelo is-"

"Is the fun uncle!" Michelangelo announced as he burst through the door that led down to the dojo. "Hey there dudette." He greeted Tanya as he wrapped an arm around Tanya. He then turned to the bulging belly of Tanya and lightly patted it and then began baby talk.

Tanya raised an eyebrow at her mother and Donatello then smacked him on the end of the beak.

He shot straight up and rubbed his nose. "Ow! What was that for?"

"One, I hate having my belly touched." Tanya rolled her eyes, "you don't know how annoying it is to have total strangers come up and want to touch my belly. It's creepy. And two," here she glared at him, "I really hate the sound of babytalk."

"All right, all right." Michelangelo backed up, holding his hands up.

Raphael came out then from the door. Hearing the conversion, he grinned and slapped Michelangelo hard on the shell. "Come on bro, Mommy is in one of her moods again."

"Can it Raphael, or I'll get out the empathy pouch again." Tanya threatened.

That was all it took. With a wince, both turtles bolted from the room, remembering the time she had brought it out. They didn't know what it was at first but Donatello did and while he was grinning she had Raphael put it on. Then once he felt the extra weight and when Jane explained what it was, it was amusing in threatening the other two males to wear it.

Donatello laughed, "Too bad you hadn't found it when I was pregnant with the girls."

"I know but you got your revenge when you had them change their first diapers while you were recuperating."

All of the adults had a laugh at that. While they were laughing, the door to the basement opened again and the girls walked out. They looked confused as to why all of the grownups were laughing. But they forgot about it the moment they saw their 'mother'.

"Mommy!"

"Mom!"

Benedetta and Carina rushed across the kitchen to hug Tanya. After their greeting Carina pulled away and reached over for her father. He took her and Benedetta took advantage of the extra room to fully hug Tanya. Tanya smiled and picked her up, cradling her against her hip. Like Donatello with Carina, Tanya had a special bond with Benedetta. Benedetta looked up at her 'mother'. "So, after breakfast can we go to the movies?"

Tanya looked over at Donatello. He nodded. Tanya looked down at the girl turtle and nodded. "Yep. But first breakfast." Benedetta slid out of Tanya's arms and went around to sit at the table. Tanya got up groaning, holding her back. "So what do you girls want for breakfast?"

"Pizza!" came the reply. It seemed that the girls had inherited Donatello and his brothers' great tastes for pizza. Donatello himself was also back to eating it but could no longer stand fish or milk.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a continuance of Growing up Fast. It would be wise to read that on first.**

**Again written with dondena, though containing the story was my idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles regular or mutated.**

xxxxxx

Later that day, Benedetta slipped down to the kitchen trying not to be noticed. It was hard when one had a houseful and five of them ninjas, one being a master, one being a father that seemed to know what even his daughters were thinking. Then there was their mother and a grandmother. So yeah it was hard to sneak around. But Benedetta could. She had a natural call to the ninjitsu that was taught to her and her sister. She was Uncle Leonardo and Master Splinter's prodigy. She loved learning all there was to learn. She wasn't so keen on honor though. She tried, but it was hard for her to be the ideal student in ninjitsu, but her sister balanced her out. Carina upheld the honor while she upheld the 'butt-kicking' as she called it.

Easily slipping into the kitchen for the small pack of chocolate and vanilla cookies, Benedetta did a few back springs up to the table and from the table to the counter. She reached into the top cabinet where her mother always hid the cookies. She pulled them out and slipped down off the counter. Before she left the kitchen, she slipped the cookies out of the package and opened the door that hid the trash can. She threw the noisy package in the trash and pulled some wadded up balls of newspapers over to hide her evidence. One page caught her eye though. She looked around and then pulled the wadded up paper ball out with two of her three fingers and thumb. Closing the door, she listened closely for any noise and then set the cookies on the table and while her nose was wrinkled she unwadded the paper. Her eyes then widened in delight. She crinkled the paper up again and grabbed the cookies, and then raced up to her room where her twin was waiting.

She threw open the door, closed it and jumped through the air and landed on her bed. Carina was engrossed in a book. She had known when her sister had opened the door but she was not expecting her to jump onto the bed. She squeaked and then glared at her slightly bigger twin.

"Do you really have to do that? I'm trying to read here. So did you get the cookies?" Carina asked as she carefully marked the place and set her book aside.

"Yeah sis, here." Benedetta passed her the vanilla cookies. "Look at this!" She shoved the ball of paper under her sister's beak.

Carina took it and unwadded it. It was a very colorful newspaper page full of advertisements for the fair at Cooney Island. "Where did you get this?" She asked as she took a bite of one of her cookies and spreading it out as she did.

"The trash." Benedetta said.

Carina paused in eating her cookie. "The trash? You got this out of the trash and then handled the cookies?"

Benedetta simply nodded, looking amused as her twin grabbed the small metal trashcan that was beside her bed and spit out the cookie. Benedetta then picked up her own and chewed on the chocolate one. Carina saw this and pulled a face.

"Benedetta, that's so gross!"

Benedetta shrugged. "So? It's not like I dug around in the trash, Miss Prissy. It was wadded up on top. Anyway, it looks like the fair is in town." Benedetta grabbed one of her sister's cookies since it seemed that she wasn't going to eat them.

Carina shrugged, "Yeah so? We went last year and Obaasan is probably going to take us this year, since Mother can't go."

"Yeah, Grandma might take us…. but…how about this year…we go by ourselves?" Benedetta suggested.

Carina's maroon eyes widened. "What? But Daddy said never go out alone."

Her sister rolled her eyes, "Come on Daddy's girl. We're almost nine years old, lets go!"

"But…."

"Come on Rina. Don't be a scaredy turtle."

"I'm not a scaredy turtle!" Carina said abashed.

"Scaredy turtle! Scaredy turtle! Scaredy turtle!" Benedetta chanted meanly while leering nastily at her sister.

Carina jumped up and pushed her sister over. Benedetta fell back on her shell. She quickly rolled over to see her sister run over to her dresser and picked up the brown shopping bag that their mother had gotten them. "Alright. We go." She said as she began to dig around in the bag.

XXX

It was dark and going on nine o'clock when the girls, used their ninja training to slip in the fairgrounds unnoticed. Or so they thought.

Carina looked around nervously as Benedetta stared with big eyes at all the sites and bright lights. "Bennie, I think I want to go home." She said as she held on her sister's arm.

"Aw, Rinnie, it's ok. Nobody notices us. They just think that we got our faces painted completely green." She pointed at a human blond haired girl about their age that had face paint on. "We've been to the fair before."

"Yeah, with Daddy and Mom." Carina deadpanned.

"Oh come on. I want to ride the Octopus." Benedetta said as she lightly flipped the black locks of the wig she wore. It was what was in the bag that their mother had gotten them that day. Being part turtle, like their father and uncles they had no hair but being girls they wanted hair like their mother. So she had surprised them with matching wigs of brown black hair. Since they were not wearing their bandanas to pin the wigs the girls wore thin hoodie sweatshirts of their own distinguished colors to hold the wigs down. Benedetta wore a light lavender colored shirt while her lighter colored twin wore a darker purple, a deep violet.

Carina took some of her sister's confidence and smiled then nodded. "Ok."

Benedetta then grinned and grabbed her hand, "Then come on!" and together they raced to the ride and then many others with not a care in the world.

XXXX

Benedetta just got done paying for two funnel cakes when she felt arms grip her from behind. She looked down to see light sea green arms holding on. Benedetta couldn't move her lower torso at all. Benedetta wiggled around to pull both of them into the shadows of the food cart.

"Rina, I told you to wait by the Ferris wheel." Benedetta said as she passed the doughy mess that was the funnel cake to her twin.

"I was but then there was a man that was trying to talk to me." Carina whispered.

Benedetta was taking a bite of her own cake but choked when she heard that. "W-What?" she then growled, "I _told_ you to say hidden, I mean come on, I know you don't like training in ninjitsu, but you are far from being a weak little girl. You do know how to stay hidden don't you?"

Carina sputtered a few times, "But-but I _was_ hidden. He seemed to know where I was." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "He even knew who I was."

That got Benedetta's attention "Wonderful," she said sarcastically.

Carina looked around a few times and then did a shudder. "Bennie, there he is." She pointed.

Benedetta's almond shaped eyes scanned the crowd that was passing by. Then they settled on a tall, very thin man. He had long white blond hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and dress pants. He sure didn't look like any of the normal fair goers. He was staring right at them. When he saw that they saw him he grinned and moved forward with a slight limp, favoring his left leg.

Benedetta saw this, knowing that she and even her weaker sister could out run him. Even so she pulled her sister back. The human stopped about four feet away. With a painful sounding cracking sound coming from his left knee, the man lowered himself to the girls' eye level.

"Hello girls." The voice was soft and feminine coming from a rather tall man.

"What do you want?" Benedetta asked sharply as she glared at the man. Carina was hiding behind her.

"I just want to see you. I knew your father. Let's just say we ran across each other a few times in the past." As he said this, the man rubbed his left knee.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Laird Sir. And your names?" He smiled at the girls again.

"Why should I tell you? We don't know you and I think we better go home." Benedetta said. She didn't know why but his human gave her the creeps. She began to usher her sister back deeper into the shadows.

The man saw this and in a hurried voice told them to wait. "I am the cause of your existence! If it wasn't for me, your father would have never had given birth to you!"

That caused the girls to stop. "What?" They both said at the same time.

The man sighed; glad he had their attention again. He began to talk again but was stopped when he was pulled backwards. He ended up on his back, looking up into angry brown eyes that were set in a green face.


End file.
